Rettung
by Lunaleen
Summary: Un dia soleado y super caluroso, sola,en medio de una carretera , nada bueno que tu carro se quede varado no? La verdad es algo bueno si quien te rescata es nada mas y nada menos que Tom Kaulitz en su hermosa Cadillac . Hey sexy necesitas ayuda ?


Disclaimer : Tom Kaulitz **obviamente no me pertenece** y no gano nada mas que rewiews al hacer esta historia .

**Rettung:** Significa rescate en aleman.

Este fic va dedicado a mi querida twin Ame que ama a Tom K. x3

* * *

-Mierda no jodas, no puede ser! Porqué a mi? Porqué aquí?

Decia mientras me abría la puerta de mi auto, que, acababa de quedarse parado en medio de la carretera ,saque la maldita llave de donde se coloca, como sea que se llame esa cosa y me senté sobre la tapa del baúl a pensar que hacer ahora… Yo no se nada, absolutamente NADA sobre carros.

-Nah tendré que esperar que alguien pase a ayudarme , porque OBVIO alguien lo hará right?! – Decía tatando de convencerme a mi misma.

10 minutos….20…30…45…50…UNA HORA!

Ahhh!!!!! Me voy a morir de inanición , es que nadie se piensa parar ! 15 carros y ni uno me mira ¡ Y comenzé a patear en el piso levantando con eso tierra y polvo.

-La gente tiene que creer que soy una loca,con razón no me ayudan ,definitivamente voy a tener que hacerme cargo yo misma.

Decía mientras trataba de levantar el capo del carro , luego de varios intentos fallidos y uno que otro majón en mis dedos logre abrirlo y que se quedara en su lugar.

-mmm a ver…que puede ser…auchhh!! Caliente caliente me quema uf uf (sonido soplandome los dedos )

En ese instante escucho un carro que se aparca a mis espaldas ,una puerta que se abre y….

Hollyshit! Cuales son las probabilidades?! Cuales son??? Es Tom Kaulitz!

_Tom, yo ,auto ,una carretera , sin nadie…_

-Hey sexy ,al parecer necesitas ayuda.

-Nadie!

-Uh?

-Quiero decir si- dije mientras peinaba mi cabello un viejo habito que salia a relucir cuando estaba muy nerviosa- esta cosa se apago sola y yo no se que hacer.

Se acerco a donde esta el motor y empezó a mover algunas piezas y me ordenó que entrara al carro.

-Enciendeló para mi por favor!

_Oh Dios esa frase-_si espera –_acaso quiere decir otra cosa ?…_

Brrrum brrrum pufff volvía a apagarse.

-Demonios! Esta porqueria ¡ y golpee mi cabeza contra el claxon de la bocina.

Piiiiii

-Ahh!-grito Tom pobre seguro la bocina le sono en el oido .

-Lo siento, lo siento

-No te preocupes –se acerco a mi y se recosto de un costado del carro-Al parecer es la bateria.

-UH? Y como lo puedo arreglar?

-Bueno ,puedo pasarte energía de mi carro , espera aquí .

Se subió a su auto y lo coloco enfrente del mio , saco unos cables que parecian unos ganchos y los conecto a las baterías de ambos carros.

-Hey sexy tratalo de encender de nuevo por favor

-Si jeje claro _para ti cuando quieras_

Bruuumm

-Siii encendio!!! Él se acerco y entro su cabeza por la ventanilla de mi puerta, y me miro con esos ojos tan sexys, ahh en ese momento me volví a sentir como una fan obsesionada de 15 años lo cual es estupido pues ya tengo 19.

-Gracias Tom, muchisimas gracias ._Tu si que sabes como encender las cosas ¡_

-Oh sabes quien soy eh?-y se mordio su sexy piercing

-mm pues claro –y mire mis manos buscando un sucio inexistente ,me estaba empezando a sentir realmente nerviosa, pero es que_ PORQUE TIENE QUE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE SEXY!_

De pronto miro a su reloj al parecer tenia cosas que hacer.

-Demonios es tarde –volvio a mirarme-bueno sexy me tengo que ir –y me guiño un ojo .

Estaba desconectando los cables de las baterias y yo me quede embobada mirandolo, en ese momento mi crazy fan interior se activo 100x 100 to

-Espera!

-si?

-Se que puede sonar estupido pero … me puedes dar tu autógrafo?

-Claro..tienes mm donde apuntar? Lapiz?

-si espera-buscaba en mi cartera con las manos temblorosas.-Toma

-Cual es tu nombre sexy?

-Amelia,me llamo Amelia

Mientras escribia en el papel empezó a reirse , seguro noto que estaba muriendome de los nervios.

-Toma .

Dio dos golpes en el techo del carro como indicandome que me fuera primero y asi lo hice sin antes mirarlo ,por ultimas vez,pues estoy casi segura que jamas lo tendre tan cerca.

Ya en el camino cuando se me pasaron los nervios,parada frente a un semáforo en rojo se me ocurrio mirar el autógrafo…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_**Talvez deberiamos volver a vernos ,solo para asegurarnos que tu auto siga funcionando bien.**_

_**555-2749**_

_**No olvides llamarme Ame ;)**_

* * *

Quiero hacer otro cap con la version de tom,pero eso solo si me dejan un pequeño review diciendome si les gusto o les cuesta nada :)

**Küsses**


End file.
